


What I Deserve  (Is You)

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Jieng, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Grabbing Henry's shoulders and pinning him to the bed, Jiang asked, "You gonna give it to me?"Henry's voice was a soft, breathy thing when he echoed, "Give...?""Gimme what I deserve."





	What I Deserve  (Is You)

"Can I make love to you?"

Jiang's reply was muffled around Henry's clothed cock, and Henry's hips bucked into the vibration of it.

Breathy and soft, his voice catching in his throat, Henry asked, "Is that a no?"

Nuzzling at Henry's dick through his expensive trousers, Jiang sneered, "You wanna _make love_ to me?"

"Yes," Henry agreed, "I do."

"No one says that outside cheesy romance novels."

Smiling and running a hand through Jiang's bleached hair, Henry didn't hesitate to point out, "You like cheesy romance novels."

Jiang didn't bother denying it, leaning in instead to press his lips to the join between Henry's hip and thigh, mouthing at the seam of his trousers.

"You know you deserve better than a quick fuck, don't you?"

Lips brushing spit-damp cotton as he spoke, Jiang asked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Using Henry's knees as leverage, Jiang stood, leaning in to straddle Henry's hips, silently grateful for the fact that Koh wasn't around to complain about their usurping the room again.

Grabbing Henry's shoulders and pinning him to the bed, Jiang asked, "You gonna give it to me?"

Henry's voice was a soft, breathy thing when he echoed, " _Give_...?"

" _Gimme what I deserve_."

It was half a command, and Henry faltered, barely managing, "I don't think I can do that."

Jiang's dark eyes rolled and he slid his hands downward, wrinkling the collar of Henry's expensive button-down. "C'mon, _rich boy_." There was no greater insult in Jiang's vocabulary. "There's nothing you can't afford."

"I can't afford to give you what you deserve." When Jiang's hands drifted lower, Henry arched his back to follow the touch, fully aware of the mirror-black eyes watching him so intensely. His own hands rose to grasp at Jiang's thighs, sliding beneath the fabric of his stolen, comically oversized Madonna t-shirt. "I can't afford to give you the world."

" _Asshole_." Coming from Jiang it nearly sounded like a term of endearment. Then he leaned in, giving Henry's lower lip a sharp little bite and soothing it with his tongue before he murmured, voice low and soft and so, so warm, "You _are_ my world."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
